


Bad Case of Loving You

by Zyxst



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Magic, Reader-Insert, Romance, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: You were fine with cookies, but Stephen has other ideas for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader
Kudos: 65





	Bad Case of Loving You

You loaded up a plate with the leftover cookies Wong bought for you as a Valentine's gift. It was  
hilarious how he initially tried to claim they were from your boyfriend, but you knew otherwise and  
so did Wong.

Stephen Strange was not the sort of man who sent gifts via messenger. 

To be honest, he didn't send you any gifts. He had better things to do with his time. It was something  
your family and friends could not understand. "What kind of guy doesn't send his girlfriend flowers  
on her birthday?!" The kind who nearly died keeping an Egyptian grimoire from the hands of a delusional  
witch who thought opening a black portal to Hell was a good idea. You felt saving the world was  
slightly more important that a vase of flowers on your desk.

Also, you were an independant woman who didn't need a man to give you gifts to show his love.

With the last cookie in place, you carried the plate and a bottle of chocolate milk out of the  
kitchen. You didn't take more than a few steps when a golden portal appeared, teleporting you to  
where Stephen sat in the archives.

He was seated in his usual spot, the text he'd spent most of the day translating in his lap. "Did  
you need to speak to me about something?" he asked giving you a pointed look.

"No."

"Mmm." He waved another portal and you went on your way. Only to come out the other side back to him.  
"Are you certain? Isn't today some sort of Christian feast day?"

"Well, it's Valentine's day," you replied with a shrug. "We didn't make plans to be together because  
you wanted to finish translating that." You gestured toward the book in his lap. "I know you hate  
leaving a job half done." He tapped his chin. You pulled the plate to your mouth and managed to drag   
a cookie between your lips. You waited for him to say more, but nothing happened, so you left via  
the portal again.

You grumbled his name around a mouthful of cookie when you found yourself back in the archives. You  
tipped your head back, letting the remaining cookie fall inside your mouth. "Wo da heww do you wan?"  
He stood, took a cookie, and began eating it. "Ey!" you mumble-shouted. "As my ookee!" He winked and  
stepped back into the portal. You followed, determined to either rescue the uneaten treat or exact  
revenge.

You discovered yourself in your shared bedroom, awestruck.

Candles lit the room in a soft, warm glow. Red and white rose petals floated through the air. The  
bed dressed in white linens. He'd transformed both of you into more appropriate clothing: him in a  
dark suit with matching tie and you in a knee-length red dress. "I know this is very cliche, but  
some things are cliche for a reason," he stated gently.

"Oh Stephen," you cooed, forgetting about the plate and bottle in your hands as you threw your arms  
around his neck. The sorcerer altered the items into more rose petals before wrapping himself around  
you. The kiss quickly became heated, parted lips and dueling tongues. You drew away just enough to  
speak. "I like cliches."


End file.
